bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiki Onomi
Kuchiki Ōnomi (Kanji: 朽木, 王の美; English: Decayed Tree, Beauty of Royalty) is the 4th Seat of the 9th Divsion of the Gotei 13. She is also the first lady of the Ōe Clan, one of the Four Noble Families of the Soul Society. And a noblewoman of the Kuchiki Clan, another of the Four Noble Families. She is the wife of Ōe Toshimi, the adoptive sister of Furuta Daizō, and the mother of Ōe Kuniyuki. Notably, in stark contrast to her brother and husband, she is not a gossip at all. In addition, even among the members of divisions other than the 9th Division, she is feared and respected as the Mother of the 9th (Romaji: Kyūbantai no Haha; Kanji: 九番隊の母). As such, because dealing with Daizō and Toshimi can be a chore at times, many consider and treat her as the unofficial leader of the 9th Division. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Athletic Prowess * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Flexibility: * Enhanced Speed: * Immense Strength: Spiritual Power and Pressure Toshimi exhibits a great amount of spiritual power and the standard type of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Hakuda Ōnomi is a Hakuda Master. Much to Kuniyuki and Toshimi's horror, she specializes in a refined but simple style of hand-to-hand combat which promotes the idea of simply beating the ever-living shit out of one's opponent with as much brute force as one can muster. Notably, while she is not without finesse and grace, she prefers to forego such pleasantries whenever they are not strictly necessary. As such, she mostly just resorts to fisticuffs and wrestling. Hohō Ōnomi is just a Shunpo Practitioner. Ōnomi can use Shunpo to abruptly close the distance between her opponent and herself, and Ōnomi can use Shunpo to immediately flank her opponent from behind. Kidō Ōnomi is a Kidō Expert. Ōnomi is able to cast a large number of high-level spells. She is also able to both cast a number of low- to mid-level spells without a chant and cast more than one low- to mid-level spells at a time; however, Ōnomi is unable to cast a high-level spell without a chant and Ōnomi is unable Ōnomi is unable to cast more than one high-level spell at a time. Zanjutsu Ōnomi is just a Swordswoman. For the most part, Ōnomi only uses her zanpakutō for defense. She is able to block, deflect, and parry attacks with perfect. But that is about it, because Ōnomi prefers to either attack with her bare hands or just spam her Shikai. And she genuinely does not see the point in sword-fighting when she can brawl or just use her Shikai power. Zanpakutō Sealed In its Sealed state, Ōnomi's zanpakutō takes the appearance of a katana. Shikai The name of Ōnomi's zanpukto is Shino Karei (Kanji: 死の華麗; English: Splendor of Death). It is released into its Shikai state by the command Flash (Romaji: Furasshu; Kana: フラッシュ) and then a call of its name. In its Shikai state, its appearance as a katana does not change. As soon as Shino Karei has been released, its blade will explode into an innumerable amount of photon-like blades and then surge forward as a bright flash of razor-sharp light. Immediately afterward, everyone and everything within the path of the light will be cut at a sub-atomic level and with all of Ōnomi's Immense Strength. Subsequently, Shino Karei will return to its Sealed state. Needless to say, Shino Karei is not a Shikai to be released lightly. As it can not be controlled after it has been released and so it's fully capable of friendly fire. Bankai Not yet Achieved. Trivia * Ōnomi's theme is Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:4th Seat Category:Ninth Division